Roland Arc
Dark Knight Arc is the third story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army's fierce feud against Roland and the Navarre Knights, as well his exile from Brune after he was declared as "traitor" to Brune by its Prime Minister, Pierre Badouin. In this arc, Tigre also learned little information about the Black Bow's origin and power via Tir Na Fal (possessed Titta), the Goddess of Death who made infamous in both folklores in Brune and Zhcted. Subsequently, it takes combined efforts of Tigre and the Vanadises (Elen and Sofy) to force Roland into surrender for the first time. Prologue 'Roland, Brune's Strongest Hero' In Brune's western borders, Roland and the Navarre Knights are repelling the invading Sachstein Army Sachstein Army made many attempts to invade Brune prior 5-6 years ago even before Brune's Civil War. Despite defeated in numerous times, Sachstein's invasion continues. with his 2,000 troops. Even with Sachstein Army's might, bravery, and siege weapons, they are outmatched by Roland's might and Navarre Knights's ferocity, resulting their horrific defeat. However, even after toppling their western enemies Roland is agitated over Brune's civil turmoil as he blames Brune minsters's negligence whilst his army constantly repelling their western enemies. In their headquarters, Roland receives a request letter on Faron's behalf to return Brune in order to kill Tigre, whom he assumes has been "defected" to Zhcted. Despite Olivier's concern over Roland's decision in assembling the entire Navarre Knights over one "traitor", Roland tells Olivier that it is because Tigre received support from a Vanadis and Zhcted's 500 soldiers, he cannot afford to underestimate the Alsace Earl; moreover, as written in the letter contents, Thenardier will reassure Roland that under a temporary truce with Sachstein, their western enemies would not attacking Brune for a time being. That "truce" was actually Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme to lure Roland for Brune. While Roland went to Nice for Faron before he battled against Tigre, Thenardier told him instead that the Duke himself would try to fight off against Sachstein while Roland would proceed to slay the "rebel".Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 1 As a man of honor and valor to defend Brune from danger, Roland is leading the Navarre Knights march for Brune and see the king. 'Friendship Between a Vanadis and Housemaid' At the Orange Plains, Elen is dreaming about Sasha's advice of a Vanadis's responsibilities and duty, including an introduction of using a Viralt. According to Sasha, Vanadis required to control her will to yield the Viralt. If she constantly relying the Viralt's power too much, she will be mentally weak and even her skill will be dull.She also saw Mila and Sofy, who came to tell Elen more about the usage of the Viralt. Regardless about Mila's statement, Elen simply told her fellow Vanadis that she would fight those who challenge her in a battlefield with integrity and honor.Even elected as Leitmeritz's new Vanadis, Elen actually felt unease over her position as she constantly asked herself if she was worthy to yield Arifar despite her reassurances. On the next day, Elen wakes up and encounters Titta who is drawing a bucket of water from the nearby river. As the girls begins to chat, Elen teases Titta by asking the housemaid about her relationship with Tigre. When Titta asks Elen about her feeling towards Tigre however, Elen herself is unable to answer Titta's question clearly and denies her feelings for Tigre, mostly due to her status as a Vanadis and a bigger relationship gap between themselves. Titta then tells Elen stories about Tigre's struggles as Alsace's Earl to keep his territory together and almost his peers, including herself, worries about his well being, further deepen Elen's interest upon Tigre. According to Titta, despite everyone in Brune (except Alsace residents) belittled Tigre they didn't show any hostility towards Tigre.. Meanwhile, Lim silently sneaks into Tigre's camp while seeing him snoozing during his slumber. Whilst recalling her first meeting with Tigre in Leitmeritz Palace's cell, Lim couldn't resist but to see Tigre's sleeping face and touches his hair without hostility. Just as Elen and Titta are visit Tigre's camp however, Lim accidentally pulling Tigre's hair which forcefully wakes Tigre up. 'Brune Court's Dilemma' Elsewhere, Mashas has arrive to Nice Imperial Palace in order to meet King Faron regarding the incident in Alsace, only to be rejected. Brune's Prime Minister Badouin arrives to meet Mashas and even after hearing Mashas complains, Badouin remain unfazed as he leads The only reason Badouin allowed Mashas to peek Faron was out of their longtime friendship.Manga Chapter 20Anime Episode 7 the old Earl to witness Faron's broken state (both mentally and phyiscally), where he now playing wooden blocks. Being horrified to see what had happened to the king, Mashas asks Badouin who else know the truth which the Prime Minister replies that only Badouin himself and a few aristocrats and ministers (specifically Thenardier, Ganelon and even Foreign Affairs Minister) knew the truth. Realizing there isn't a solution in According to Badouin, having the civil ministers or other retainers like himself to stop the Dukes's (or their associates or even family members) atrocities could only worsen Brune already chaotic state despite knew their notoriety; moreover, summoning the knights to deal with Brune's civil turmoil could only inviting unwanted invasions from foreign kingdoms. Therefore, the only solution was to maintain neutral.Light Novel Volume 4 in stopping Thenardier and Ganelon, both Mashas and Badouin are arguing over Tigre's action to defending Alsace and Elen's involvement in Brune. Both minsters argument about Tigre's action: Mashas believed that Tigre employed Elen and Zhcted Army to defend Alsace since Brune ignored the incident, especially since Brune was helpless in ; Badouin however found Tigre's action skeptical since he even doubted Zhcted could any be different and he also didn't want to risk receiving unwanted consequences. Light Novel Volume 4 Nevertheless, as much he wants to contribute himself for Brune, Badouin tells Mashas that he insists on keeping his neutrality and considers Tigre as a mere insurgent before leaving, much to Mashas' frustrations. Whilst exiting Nice Imperial Palace, Mashas is under attack by a group of assassins-who were summoned by either Ganelon or Thenardier in ridding Mashas-at the Imperial Palace's Royal Garden. Coincidentally, SofyFor Sofy, her reason being Brune in the midst of the Civil War was under King Viktor's orders, only to be rejected under the same reason as Mashas's. Light Novel Volume 4Anime Episode 7 is passing by and witnessing the assassination attempt, prompting one assassin to kill the Light Vanadis. As Mashas warns her to leave, Sofy surprises everyone by parrying the assassin's attack and knocks him out via her Zaht. The other assassins are follow suit to kill both Mashas and Sofy, only to defeated by both Earl and Vanadis. After the rescue, Mashas thanks Sofy for the rescue and vice versa from Sofy, who the later going to visit Silver Meteor Army Camp. Chronicles 'Formation of the Silver Meteor Storm' The Formation of the New Army After being awaken by the accident from Lim, Tigre and his allies are holding a meeting in a Commander's tent while Titta servivng breakfast for everyone. During the meeting, they are arguing over the new army's that will be the official name of Coalition Army between Alsace, Aude, Territorie and Leitmeritz Army considering Alsace-Leitmeritz Army, something that Elen deems too long. Instead, Elen boldly suggest to name the new army as the Silver Meteor Storm, much to chill of both Lim and Tigre since the name itself is bases from her actual nickname and-at the same time, it also referencing Tigre's power of the Black Bow which resembles a Black Meteor itself. After some debate, they finally agree to name their army as Silver Meteor Storm Army with the nickname of Silver Meteor Army. Fighting Over the Clouds Outside the camp, Tigre learns from Rurick that soldiers from both sides Even under the leadership of Tigre and Elen, the initial formation of the Silver Meteor Army was disorganized due to a volatile relationship between Brune's and Zhcted's soldiers. In order to be an effective leader, Tigre has to unite the soldiers by his own hands. are arguing over the clouds in the sky: Bayard Bayard is a legendary name of a red horse which rumored to be King Charles's war horse, thus represents Brune; Zirnitra on the other hand is a name of a legendary dragon which Zhcted's Black Dragon King's self-proclaimed incarnation, representing Zhcted. Regardless their differences, both Bayard and Zirnitra were idols to both Brune's and Zhcted's mythologies respectively. for Brune soldiers while ZirnitraBayard was a legendary name of a red horse which rumored to be King Charles's war horse, thus represents Brune; Zirnitra on the other hand was a name of a legendary dragon which rumored to be Zhcted's Black Dragon King's self-proclaimed incarnation, representing Zhcted. Regardless their differences, both Bayard and Zirnitra were idols to both Brune's and Zhcted's mythologies respectively. for Zhcted soldiers. In order to settle the commotion, Tigre had to shoot his special arrowThe arrow that Tigre shot was a special arrow that was given by Hughes as a gift which blows a whistle if it shot in the sky. onto the ground where its whistle instantly gaining all the soldiers's attention. As Tigre asks them over the ruckus in a serious tone, all soldiers could only remain silent while curious over Tigre's answer over their argument, only to be confused as Tigre answers that the cloud is shaped as both legendary creatures.Anime Episode 6-Title cards Tigre explains to everyone that since neither side once hear each other mythologies As a Brune citizen, Tigre was familiar to his home kingdom's mythologies including the legendary Bayard. Tigre only learn the legends of Zirnitra from Lim., they had to agree his answer or he will be be their opponent. After listening to Tigre's speech, soldiers from both sides reluctantly agree to compromise towards each other before leaving the scene. As the punishment for their bickering, neither praise nor scoldings were given by Tigre. 'Drekavac Interest Upon the Black Bow' At Thenarider Mansion, Drekavac is reading a book while benig visited by Vodyanoy who enters the mansion with ease. He requests Vodyanoy to find the dragon's corpse from the Molsheim Plains's marsh, which arouses Vodyanoy's curiosity as he asks the fortuneteller about his sudden interest. The dragon which Drekavac mentioned was the same dragon that was killed by Tigre and Elen, and also the one which Zion mounted to escape before his tragic death.. Drekavac simply answers that while he is not worry about the Vanadises, he tells the Frog Demon about "Bow" The Bow whom Drekavac and the demons refers to are Tigre or the users of the Black Bow.(Tigre's) after the dragon's unique wounds intruges him. While Vodyanoy tells the fortuneteller that his job would not be easy, Drekavac gives a bag of gold to Vodyanoy who swallows it and accepts his request. 'Charon Anquetil Gleast, Ganelon's Tactician' Greast Visit to the Silver Meteor Army ---Coming Soon!--- Silver Meteor Army vs Greast Army ---Coming Soon!--- 'Sofy's Visit to the Silver Meteor Army' Tigre, The Traitor of Brune After the celebration for repelling Ganelon troops, Tigre, Rurick and Hughes lead their soldiers to Saunier Village of northern Orange Plains. Upon arriving to thier said destination, Tigre and Hughes attending a meeting with Saunier's elders in order to win thier support for Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. In courtesy of Hughes relationships with the locals, Saunier Village Back to the main topic, Sofy informs everyone (particularly Tigre) about the bad news from Nice: Due to Tigre's action for inviting Zhcted and resulted Zion's death, Pierre Badouin, Brune's Prime Ministers declared Tigre as the the kingdom's "traitor". As the result ,Tigre's position as Brune's nobleman and citizenship are deprived and Alsace would be under Brune Authority's control until the end of Brune Civil War. Tigre is stunned to hear the declaration but Sofy continues that if Tigre wishes to know more details, he should asks Mashas instead which delighted Titta. Sofy's Interaction with Tigre and Sofy While Tigre is sulking over Brune's decision even feeling relief over Mashas's saftey, Sofy appears from behind and consulting with him while asking the archer about his relationship with Elen. Embarrassed, Tigre replies that he and Elen are comrade-in-arms and since he indebted Elen's mercy for keeping him alive despite he was her former enemy, he decides to allying him the Silver Wind Vanadis and helping her however he could.Anime Episode 7 Later that night, Sofy and Elen are taking a stroll around the fields in Orange Plains. Whilst strolling, Elen thanks Sofy for her rare visit but warns her friend that is not cleared from suspicions yet. Due to the fact about Sofy's position as Zhcted's messenger, it would be extremely dangerous if she met Elen, especially during the war. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3 Instead of answering her questions, Sofy teases Elen for her "lover affairs" with Tigre and claiming the archer is as adorable as Lunie, much to Elen's denial. Sofy then informs Elen the status of the remaining four Vanadis: Elizaveta Fomina of Lebus recently allied herself with both Ganelon and Thenardier Even allied with both Ganelon and Thenardier, it remained unknown who Liza actually worked for even during her battle against Elen in Boroszlo. However, she later decided to ally herself towards Tigre instead. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3, Valentina Glinka Estes of Osterode remained inactive due to her distanced territory in Zhcted;Olga Tamm of Brest left Zhcted with her Viralt It is later revealed that Olga has been left to travel around the continent. This made Olga the only Vanadis did not involved in the Brune Civil War. ; and finally, Alexandra Alshavin of Legnica still on her sickbed due to her severe illness. Whilst convincing her friend not to worry about Sasha or Liza too much, Sofy also apologizes for unable to track any news regarding Thenardier's dragons. As Sofy suddenly teasing Tigre and his relationship in front of Elen, Elen asks Sofy about her remark towards Tigre. Sofy simply replies that while she found him serious and honest, she didn't sensed anything noteworthy about him though she still finds him intriguing. When Elen tells Sofy that Tigre solely belongs to her, Sofy continue to tease Elen regarding thier romance relationship which Elen denies due to a contract between the two. Sofy furtehr teasing Elen as she request Elen to "lend" Tigre to her for a while for her "uses", to which Elen strongly protests.Anime Specials An Inevitable Battle On the next day, Tigre is shocked to learn from Bertrand that the Navarre Knights has mobilizes its troops for Orange Plains. This leads to an emergency meeting to all Silver Meteor Army's generals into Tigre's camp except for Sofy, who didn't present in the meeting. Hughes expresses his concern about the news since their opponent is Roland, Navarre Knight's leader who is renowned for his Roland's renowned fame and glory as Brune's strongest knight garnered all Brune citizen's respect, including Tigre. According to Hughes, Roland took his knighthood's trial at his age of 13 and due to his incredible strength, he defeated almost his fellow candidates in the arena. Since that day, he possessing an undefeated streak. Light Novel Volume 3Anime Episode 6-This is the time before their battle against the Navarre Knights formidable power and influences, as well his leadership of the prestigious squadrons. Hearing Hughes story prompting Elen to be both impressed and feared over this new enemy, whom she views a possible biggest challenge in her battles. Tigre and Hughes send two messengers to negotiate with the Navarre Knights for a peaceful treaty, but its ends in failure as the enemy insisting on attacking the Silver Meteor Army anyways. At the same time, the four aristocrats-who are the Silver Meteor Army's supporters-try to disuade Tigre and Hughes from battling against their famous knights.According to one of the aristocrats, the reason of their assistance to the Silver Meteor Army is to combat Thenardier, not the Navarre Knights. Additionally, because of the fact that the Navarre Knights are Faron's best knight squadron, fighting against them would be considered revolting against the king. So the only solution was to surrender. Light Novel Volume 3 Anime Episode 6 As his retort, Tigre angrily replies that even if he surrendered, he doubts the enemy would protect them from Thenardier's cruelty; moreover, he also sates that despite Thenardier's and Ganelon's atrocities became infamously known in Brune, not nobody could even denoucing the Dukes. Hughes further enforces Tigre's statement by informing the aristocrats that while he understands their fear, he also suspects that the Navarre Knights's arrival was a part of Thenarider's plan to demoralize his enemy, prompting all four aristocrats stun in silence. 'First Battle in Orange Plains: Silver Meteor Army's First Defeat' In a battle in Orange Plains, Roland charges and slaying most of his enemies without inflicting any injuries. Whilst commands Lim to secure army's read, Elen charges towards Roland and fights the Black Knight herself but Arifar did little damage against him. Elen's display immediately garners Roland's interest since he never seen a female warrior like Elen manages to withstand him and his Durandal.According to his experience, most enemies like Asvarre Army and Sachstein Army would attack him in groups and due to his unusual power,they were easily defeated. Elen was his first female warrior he ever faced in his battle. Light Novel Volume 3 They clash in numerous rounds and even after Roland kills her horse,Elen's horse did not killed in the anime counterpart. Anime Episode 6Elen continues to fight until Arifal suddenly resonating drastically towards Roland's Durandal. Both Roland and Elen ask their weapons origins before her cavalry soldiers rush for Elen's aid, only to be slain by Roland afterwards.Elen told her cavalry soldiers to stay away, but her warning came too late as Roland decapitated all ten riders without inflicting injuries. Light Novel Volume 3Anime Episode 6 Before Roland could kill Elen, Tigre interferes their duel and save Elen by attempting to shoot at the Black Knight. Roland switches his attention towards Tigre and attempting to kill the archer with his Durandal. However, Tigre narrowly dodges the slash and shoots his arrow into the sky, grabbing Elen and flee away from the battlefield. Roland ateempt to chase after his fleeing enemy but fails when an arrow-which Roland assumed to be a "diversion"- shoot to his horse's headIn the aftermath of their first battle, Roland and the Navarre Knights were once investigate the horse's corpse that was shot by Tigre before, which Olivier believed to bring bad omen. Roland however did not believe in Olivier's superstitions while impressed Tigre's credibility in battle., further immobilize him. Just as the duo narrowly escape from Roland however, Elen is horrified to see Tigre suffers an severe injury from Durandal's slash. To make matters worse, the Navarre Knights are chasing after Elen and Tigre while throwing javelins at them, causing the horse to throw both riders onto the ground. Luckily, Sofy makes her timely rescue by creating a light barrier to protect both Elen and Tigre from the javelins throws.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4Manga Chapter 23 While helping Elen and Tigre's escape, Sofy manages to stall the Navarre Knights until she encoutners Roland, who tells the Light Vanadis that even her "magic" will not stop him or his Durandal. When Zaht resonates towards Roland, Sofy is stunned to see Roland effortlessly breaks her light shield and fights her fiercely in a duel. However, Roland and Durandal's power are proved too much for Sofy, prompting her to retreat via her light teleportation. Even after this soldiers are stunned to see Sofy's unnatural escape, Roland remains unfazed over Sofy's "magic" and tells everyone that she is just another enemy to be slain. At the same time, Roland learns from his messenger that Mashas and his 300 cavalry men arrive for Tigre's aid. Roland then commanded his army to retreated as well, postponed his battle with the Silver Meteor Army. 'Elen's Redemption For Tigre' With 800 dead and 1600 injured soldiers as it main casualties, the Silver Meteor Army suffers it first yet catastrophic lost. To make matter worst, Tigre also having fever and he had to be nursed by Titta in a special ward. Elen and Lim are speechless about Tigre's current condition until Mashas visits their camp. Whilst reunites with Hughes and Sofy in the camp, Mashas begins to tell everyone about his horrific discovery in Nice Imperial Palace, from Faron's deteriorating condition to even his first meeting with Sofy after rescuing him from an assassins. The news over Brune King's worsen health condition has garners almost everyone's sympathy, specifically Hughes who laments over their extreme disadvantages in the later battle against Roland . Elen later arrives to Tigre's tent and seeing Titta who is taking care of him at bedside. Elen requests Titta to have a moment with Tigre, which Titta complies but reminds her that Tigre is still undergoes his recovery. Bertrand also remain in front of Tigre's tent in case if there are any soldiers asking about Tigre's condition. Elen put Tigre's hands on her chest in order to feel her heart is pounding, Elen confessed to him that she belongs to him and she will do whatever it takes to redeem herself after his timely rescue from the battle. To repay his heroic deeds, Elen vows to make a redemption for Tigre and will win this battle for his sake. 'Second Battle in Orange Plains: Vanadises Battle Against Roland' With Tigre nursing from his injury, Elen lead a reformed Silver Meteor ArmyThe newly reformed Silver Meteor Army was rearranged with new soldiers but most of new soldiers were Hughes's soldiers, not Alsace soldiers. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 to face Roland and the Navarre Army in Orange Plains.This time, she has Sofy and Mashas as her prime support. Under their tactical formation, the Crescent Moon, Navarre Knights easily decimated the Silver Meteor Army's first platoon of soldiers. When the Silver Meteor Army began to retreat under Lim and Mashas's command, Navarre Knights began a full pursuit onto the retreating enemy, only to be trapped in a pool of mud and fell under the Silver Meteor Army's ambush.Hughes plan was to create a mud trap by using sandbags to block the river flow.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death Elsewhere, Tigre wakes up from his slumber and sees Titta is asleep besides him. As Tigre looks at his bow, he feels his heart pounding out-of-the-blue, synchronizing with the bow. Curious about the Black Bow's resonating reaction, Tigre and Titta sneak out from camp while following the path where the Black Bow glows and lead to their direction. As Tigre keep sustaining his injuries they both continues to be guided by the black bow until it glows and the fog was cleared, revealing the temple of Tir Na Fal. Titta and Tigre are going into the temple and just as he asks the goddess about her intention, Tir Na Fal possessing Titta's body in order to perform a trial upon him in order to make him gain her power while on the front line, Silver Meteor Army are struggling against the Navarre Knight's fierce attacks. Armed with the will to protect Alsace and strong protection for Titta, Tigre shoots his charged arrow shot towards Titta but instead of taking her life, the impact destroying her clothes. After released from the goddess's control, Titta is shocked and cried in Tigre hands. Moments after the battle, the temple disappears. Tigre later rushes to the battlefield alone for Elen after he brings Titta back to Silver Meteor Army's main camp. Augre's Mud Trap (To be Added....) Conviction and Dedication to Protect Elsewhere, Elen and Sofy fight fiercely against Roland with their combined Vedas but even with their efforts, Roland remains standing despite inflicting mild damages. Just as he approaching for both Vanadises, Tigre interferes the fight by shooting an arrow to Roland, which Roland instantly destroyed. Roland asked Tigre regarding Thenarider's attack on Alsace, which Tigre replied that it was true. However, Roland remained skeptical as he continued to question Tigre's conviction by telling him Zhcted might turned against him when he was outlived his usefulness To Roland, anyone who stepped into Brune without Faron's permission, regardless their intention, are considered as unwelcome intruders. Also, due to the hostility between Zhcted and Brune Roland also suspected about Zhcted's ulterior ambition to invade Brune.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. As his retort, Tigre told Roland that was all for Alsace and his people's peace. Whilst viewed they shared a common enemy, Elen attempted to invite Roland to join their cause to stop both Thenardier's and Ganelon's tyranny. However, Roland reject the offer for he, as Faron's loyal and trusted knight, would not spare a renegade "traitor" like Tigre and his allies for Brune's and its people's sake. Even still suffering his unhealed injury, Tigre shoots a charged arrow to the ground as a warning to the Black Knight. Seeing it as his challenge, Roland holds the Durandal with two hands and challenges Tigre head on. Whilst feeling dizzy for overusing the Black Bow's power and the reopening wound, Tigre is supported by Elen and Sofy who are worrying about him and urging not to die before borrowing their powers to Tigre for the charging arrow. When the charged arrow is shot with a great velocity and power, Roland uses his Durandal to deflect it and even in a collision between the sword and arrow, Durandal surprisingly nullifying it's impact and deflects the arrow. In a sudden twist of events however, Roland admits his defeat as his arms are entirely numbed due to the impact of both Durandal and the charged arrow shot. Realizing that Tigre's resolution and will are much stronger than his own conviction, Roland surrenders to the enemy. As the result, the Navarre Knights are severely defeated with its 2,000 soldiers as its casualties. 'Roland's Fall and Death' After his surrender, Roland asks Tigre about his next plan after the battle to which Tigre replies that he and his army will be marching for Nemetacum. Upon hearing the Alsace Earl's decision, Roland informs Tigre that he will going to visit Nice again for the King. Despite Mashas and Tigre's warning about Faron's real condition and the Dukes's plan to eliminate him, Roland replies that he, as Brune's honorable and gallant knight, it is his responsibility to rectify Brune's mistakes. As his proof of his acknowledgement towards Tigre's valor and justice, as well a sign of the alliance between both armies, Roland entrusts his Durandal to Tigre and ensures them that Brune's other ministers would not retaliate against the Silver Meteor Army. Even with Roland's assurances, some people were still suspicious towards the fresh alliance between two armies: Elen was briefly dubious about the alliance and try to make sure the Navarre Knights would not turn against the Silver Meteor Army; Oliver, despite being the one who enforcing Roland's answers, wasn't really bright about Roland's decision as he deemed the alliance was merely a "business proposal".Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. Realizing Roland's noble intent, Tigre tells Roland that he will be waiting for his good news. After Roland's departure for Nice, the Navarre Knights also withdraw for Brune's western font to fortify its defense. Roland spends ten days for Nice and just as he requests to meet Faron, Ganelon appears in front of him and lead him into a waiting room. Little did Roland realizes however that the room is a trap after he sees a windowless room with unbreakable walls, which is strongly enforced by soldiers from the other side. Whilst speaking to Roland from afar, Ganelon informs the Black Knight about his failure to kill the "rebels" and as his punishment, he introduces the Bee Room Another Greast's sadistic torture method. In the anime episode, Ganelon further elaborate that the venom of these swarms of bees could kill even an adult lion. before bidding his final farewell to the Brune's mightiest hero. Moments later, Ganelon kills the bees with poisonous smoke and when his attendant opens the door, Roland is stung to death while standing. Thenardier is furious to learn this incident and angrily asks Ganelon why did he killed the Black Knight since they need him to defend Brune's western boarders.Roland is crucial for Brune's defense against their western enemies, Sachstein and Asvarre. With Roland's death, the chances of these two kingdom's possible invasion upon Brune are very high. Thenarider's statement was accurately predicted in Arc Three's Homecoming Arc.. Ganelon instead laughs at Thenardier and asks him if there is another way to kill him, much to Thenardier's stunning shock in deep silence. 'Elen's Departure for Legnica' In Orange Plains, Elen received a letter from a messenger of Legnica in a silent tone. During their horse ride, Elen told Tigre that she need to return for Zhcted as fast as possible, stunned Tigre. As Tigre readily to listen her reason, the Silver Wind Vanadis reveals the truth: Her long time senior-figured friend, Alexandra Alshavin was in trouble Elen and Sasha were sworn to protect each other. Even when the Fire Vanadis suffering an irreversible illness, Sasha's Viralt refused to abandon her. when her territory was attacked by another Vanadis and she needed her help immediately. Nonetheless, Tigre allows her to go since Sasha was her important friend. While Elen and Leitmeritz Army departs for Legnica while Sofy returns to Zhcted, only Rurick and the remaining 2,000 soldiers stay behind and support Tigre. According to Rurick, Brune's winter was warmer than Zhcted's counterpart. Additionally, his bald head unable to withstand cold. Light Novel Volume 3 EpilogueHowever, much to Tigre's shock, bad news regarding Roland's sudden death immediately reaches to the Silver Meteor Army. At the same time, somewhere from south-eastern Brune, Muozinel Army has already mobilizing its 20,000 strong army for its invasion and Spring was around the corner. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' #In the manga version, Roland's brutality against the Silver Meteor Army was more explicit than the anime counterpart. 'Anime' #Unlike Light Novel or Manga, Greast did not visit the Silver Meteor Army. Thus, his battle against the Silver Meteor Army in Orange Plains did not happened. #Sofy's light barrier was larger than the Light Novel Counter part. #Ganelon introducing the Bee Room without calling Greast's name. Story Impact *Even though neither Ganelon nor Tigre meet each other physically, Tigre learns Ganelon's true nature via Greast and even claiming him as cruel as Thenardier. From Ganelon's perspective, he views Tigre as a perfect chess piece to destroy Thenarider and ravaging Rance despite his failed manipulation over the archer. Eventually, Tigre's war against Greast would lead to an indirect feud between the two when Ganelon desired to get his hands on Tigre and his Black Bow.Light Novel Volume 5 *Drekavac's interest upon Tigre and the Black Bow grew since Zion's death in Molsheim Plains, as well revealing his true identity as a demon in disguise. Due to his discovery via a dragon's corpse, he and fellow demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga) would hunt Tigre and the Black Bow throughout his adventures, while attempting to eliminate the Vanadis. *Gerard officially appears after Tigre defeated Greast in Orange Plains while praising Tigre for his effective tactics, even his "flattery" caused Elen suspicious. He would become one of Silver Meteor Army's key strategists (other was Ludmila) during Muozinel invasion of Brune.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 2In the anime version however, Gerard made his official role appearance in the anime's Episode 3 before his role fully elaborated in Episode 8.Anime Episode 4Anime Episode 8 *Even Ganelon Army's defeat in the Orange Plains, Greast is surprisingly impresses the battle as he wants to obtain Elen even more despite the Wind Vanadis's loathe towards him. The Marquis's obsession towards Elen would eventually displays in Arc Three. Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5 *Faron's condition since Regnas's "death" worsen day to day as he was playing blocks at his chamber most of times. The only peers who knew this truth were Badouin and Mashas. *Until his death by Ganelon's schemes, Roland achieves many accomplishments which are beyond anyone's imagination. However, his last battle bring significance to this arc and the series. Among those events are, ** Combined with his superhuman strength and Durandal's ungodly powersAccording to Drekavac, Durandal is the only weapon which is capable to nullify Vanadis's Viralt and even break their Vedas.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 1, Roland was one of few warriors strong enough to fight against the Vanadis head on. To date, Roland was the first and only human who fought ferociously against the Vanadis and even withstood their powerful Vedas. **Before his second battle against the Silver Meteor Army, Roland entrusted the Navarre Knights future to Olivier. Considered this as Roland's will, this decision would foretelling Olivier's leadership of the Navarre Knights under Queen Regin's reign. *The origin of the Black Bow and it's relevance to House Vorn is briefly revealed by Tir Na Fal. According to the Goddess of Death, the first user once used the bow with full force to attack a castle, with his life as his price as he worn out by extreme exhaustionLight Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. Tigre's appearance alone reminded her to the very person who used the same weapon, indicating him as Tigre's possible ancestor. *Roland's death has devastated anyone who knew him since he was one of few Brune's noble and gallant heroes. Additionally, his death also put Brune in steep jeopardy and inviting unwanted consequences, **Navarre Knights which was leaded by Olivier returned to the western border to fortify their defenses again and resuming their duty to defend from Sachstein attack. **Thenardier is disappointed about Roland's death as he deemed him still has some uses, especially fortifying Brune's western boarders defense. His expression about his fellow Brune knights death further elaborate his patriotism to Brune despite his vile ambitions to overthrow Faron. Since his plans to rid Tigre were failing, he had to kill Tigre by himself while fortifying Brune's eastern defense against Muozinel. **Tigre is deeply devastated not only for unable to return Durandal to the original ownerLight Novel Volume 3 Epilogue, he also losing his only chance to prove his innocence. With Durandal in his hands however, Tigre is untouchable by any opposition in Brune. **Unlike Thenardier and Tigre, Ganelon care less about the consequences of his actions. To him, Roland's death was merely his sadistic amusement while his real goal is to obtain the Durandal without Roland, even though Durandal is under Tigre's possession. His action instantly breaks his temporarily alliance with Thenardier and the three-way war for Brune continues. **Muozinel Army launches a full scale invasion towards Brune with 50,000 strong army under Kreshu's command. Because of Muozinel Army's ruthlessness, Agnes was fallen with village were plundered and citizens captured as slaves. The massive invasion led Thenardier postponed his war against Tigre while repelling the southern invaders. In a twist of irony however, Tigre (the "traitor") also leading the Silver Meteor Army to repel their invasive enemy without Elen and the Leitmeritz Army, who departed to save Sasha from a Vanadis's invasion upon Legnica. **Sachstein would attempt launch a massive invasion upon Brune via its southern territory two years after Roland's demise.Light Novel Volume 11 *With Elen and Leitmeritz Army's (except Rurick) departure for Legnica, Tigre becomes Silver Meteor Army's second leader with Rurick and Gerard as his prominent generals. However, Elen bringing around two to three thousand Zhcted soldiers back to Leitmeritz in order to protect Legnica, leaving the remaining 2,000 soldiers for the Silver Meteor Army, which gives Tigre a huge disadvantage when news about Muozinel Army's invasion comes to him. The battle also Tigre's first debut as the army's commander. Notable Event *Battle of Orange **Vorn-Ganelon Campaign **First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights **Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights Trivia *Despite his vital role in both light novel and manga counterparts, Greast did not appeared in the anime version of this arc. Notes References }} Navigation Category:Story Arc